León Luis
León Luis is the main protagonist of the anime series ''Garo: Honoo no Kokuin''. He is a Makai Knight that bears the title of [[Garo (Makai Knight)|'Garo, the Golden Knight.']] Following the events of Mendoza's first defeat, the armor and title was taken from him and bestowed to Alfonso San Valiante. His mother, Anna Luis, is the younger sister of Queen Esmeralda of the Valiante Kingdom, making him and Alfonso cousins. Character History León was born from his mother while she was being burned alive as one of the many Makai Priests and Makai Knights living in the Valiante Kingdom who have fallen victim to Mendoza's revenge-driven genocide, cleverly masked as a witch hunt. León was saved by the magic placed on him by his mother Anna before he was saved from the flames by his father Germán Luis. Though German managed to get León out of Valiante, the memory of his mother's death remained with León through his nightmares due to the residual spell his mother cast leaving a mark on his right arm that causes flames to appear whenever he is in emotional distress. León spent the first years of his life training with only the thought of vengeance in his mind. Eventually, León is allowed to make the journey to Valiante with the intention to face his mother's killer at the capital city of Santa Bard. On the way, León acquires Zaruba who acts to control León's flames and keep him stable. However, meeting his cousin Alfonso San Valiante as they face their common enemy, León loses control as he becomes a Lost Soul Beast before being defeated and relieved of his armor. Believing Mendoza to have died, León believes that lost his purpose without the Garo title and attempted to commit suicide. However, he was found by a farm girl named Lara who brings him to her family's home where he would work as a farmhand. At first, León decided to remain among the common folk. However, he was unable to keep Lara and her family from being killed by the Horror Grand-Magus. Determined to become stronger and finally having the will to protect people, León was able to eventually face his inner demons and resolved to become Garo once again. He challenges Alfonso for the title and finally inherits the Makai Armor properly. After learning of Mendoza's survival and the apparent betrayal of his father, León journeys back to the Valiante kingdom, where he confronted Germán and subsequently lost to him in a duel. León would recover, determined to protect the people of the kingdom, and made it back to the Valiante palace, finally able to confront Mendoza. León defeats Mendoza, while also learning that his flames weren't a curse, but a blessing that his mother gave him as her symbol of love and protection. With peace back in the Valiante Kingdom, León continues his duties as a Makai Knight, while also taking care of and training his younger half-brother Roberto to inherit their late father's title. Garo, The Golden Knight As a Makai Knight, León is given the title of The Golden Knight. As such, he has the ability to don the [[Garo (Makai Armor)|'Garo Armor']]. Like all of the wearers of the armor, he does this by pointing his Makai Blade up in the air and drawing a circle above him. The circle opens the portal, where the armor descends and equips on him, completing the transformation. Personality Due to his origins and inner demons, having been born watching his mother die and reliving that moment in his dreams, León is a serious and short-tempered individual who is always has a scowling expression. Though he appears to resent Germán for being a lecher and often beats him up for his womanizing, León cares for his father. Having suffered from emotional stress, it serves to activate the magic seal that Anna cast on her son's body before his death. But Anna's magic is a double-edged sword as its influence effects León's mind whenever he dons the Garo Armor, causing the Soul Metal to violently react and have him berserk. Though Zaruba was used to control his emotions, the rage eventually overwhelms the ring as León nearly wiped out all of Santa Bard just to avenge his mother's death by Medoza's actions. This resulted with León relieved of the Garo title and everything associated with it. León attempted to commit suicide soon after as he believed he had no other reason to live for. But having met Lara and failing to save her, León strived to become a better Makai Knight for the sake of protecting others. Notes Portrayal * As an adult, León is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa. While as a child he is voiced by Horii Chisa. In English he is voiced by Ricco Fajardo as an adult, and by Apphia Yu as a child. Behind the Scenes * to be added Gallery Leon 02.jpg Leon (movie).jpg Lil' Bancho.jpg GHNK18.jpg References Trivia * Compared to his successors, having initially became Garo to avenge his mother's death, León originally had no one dear to him to protect prior to meeting Lara. * Coincidentally, León's main fighting stance where he holds his blade against the outside of his opposite hand, is very similar if not identical to the fighting stance of his fellow Golden Knight and protagonist of the live action Garo series Yami wo Terasu Mono(One Who Shines in the Darkness), Garo: Golden Storm, and Garo: Golden Storm Sho. Ryuga Dougai. * León, also very similar to Ryuga Dougai, is one of the only Garo's who doesn't start out wearing a white trench coat as his main attire. This would change however, as Honoo no Kokuin would reach it's halfway point. * León is the very first Golden Knight to ever completely lose his title and right to wear the Garo armor at one point in the series and then have to earn the armor and title back * León is the only Garo to have gone through a change in his attire a total of four times as his story went on. * Seemingly, León is the youngest protagonist of the series to have first inherited the golden armor